


Begotten

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Arwen and Aragorn's first - only - child is a daughter.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Begotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profshallowness (shallowness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



"A daughter?" Aragorn cradled the baby close. "But I was foretold a son!"

Arwen smiled. "Visions aren't always right, you know."

Grenwen was a beautiful baby with her mother's eyes. As she grew, it proved she was definitely both parents' daughter - not exactly reckless but strong, somewhat headstrong, and with definite thoughts on right and wrong.

They taught her all they could on their own - how to ride, how to hunt, how to climb trees (Aragorn wished Legolas could be there to see his daughter, so high up in an oak). How to play games and win well and lose better. Grenwen learned the sword as well as the bow, war tactics, and sewing. Alas, no magic for her because that time had passed, but Arwen could see it in her daughter.

They poured their best into Grenwen and their child drank it all down, becoming in truth the child of two peoples even if her relatives on her mother's side were all gone, sailed to a land beyond.

And when she ascended to the throne, Grenwen had gathered around her both women and men of clear thoughts, loyalty, and knowledge - and Aragorn knew it was time for Arwen and he to plan their own path, as they had always wanted, long before the concerns of a quest for a ring entered their thoughts.

"Grenwen will do well," Arwen agreed.

"Foretold?" He smiled as he asked it.

"Mother's knowledge."

They tried to leave the kingdom without Grenwen's knowledge but their daughter had been raised too clever by half, following them down on her flaxen chestnut mare. Landrethril caught up to them with ease and it was only Grenwen's glare that made the ride feel less like a familiar outing. "You're leaving me." Grenwen announced it with all the hurt she felt.

"It's time, dear heart," Arwen said. She reached a hand to Grenwen who accepted it after a few seconds.

"Time for what?" Grenwen sounded almost as plaintive as a child rather than the adult.

"Time to meet with some old friends of ours," Aragorn said.

"Old friends." Grenwen looked at him, her brow knotting. Realization made her face clear. "You're going away." The slightest of hesitations and she said in a voice so small it could not be a wail, "You're leaving me."

"Oh darling." Arwen nudged her horse closer to wrap her arms around Grenwen. "All parents eventually do leave their children. You know that."

"And you need to build your own life, without us," Aragorn said, easing in on Grenwen's other side. He hugged both women with one long arm. "As all children do."

Landrethril was the one who moved, breaking them apart. She snorted and bobbed her head, taking a few steps forward. "Landrethril," Grenwen scolded gently.

"She knows. At some point, every mare must break from the herd..."

Grenwen narrowed her eyes at Aragorn. "I think you mean colt."

He smiled. "Even so."

"And you're breaking from the herd, not me!"

"Even so," Arwen said.

Grenwen looked between the two of them. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "All right." With a press of her calf, she eased Landrethril to the side of the road. "Go safely."

Arwen's smile trembled but no tears fell. "I love you, dear heart."

"You will be a fine ruler, Grenwen," Aragorn told her.

"I suppose I must, with you as my father." She straightened her back, gathering up Landrethril's reins. "I'll miss you."

"This isn't farewell. We shall meet again, some day." Arwen sounded so sure.

Grenwen mustered a smile for her. "I know, Mother. Until then, I love you both." Landrethril backed off the road with a swishing tail, allowing Aragorn and Arwen to pass.

Neither looked back, knowing better, but from behind them, Grenwen's voice raised in a song of farewell that echoed after them long after the day had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Lord of the Rings, Arwen/Aragorn, a pleasant surprise_.


End file.
